LAS BUENAS, LOS MALOS Y LOS PERROS
by GAIYA
Summary: En un mundo regido por el destino, el deber y el deseo se enfrentan.
1. 1: Prologo

**Aviso en el summary**:_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

**_De la mano de nuestra Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi, tomo sus grandiosos personajes para darle vida a esta corta historia. Disfrútenlas y gracias por la invitación._**

**_LAS BUENAS, LOS MALOS Y LOS PERROS_**

_*En un mundo donde el destino rige tu camino, el deseo y el deber se enfrentaran.*_

Capitulo

I

PROLOGO

Cuento la historia de un mundo humano el cual era protegido por las mikos guerreras, protegían a todos los habitantes, eran justas, no importa si eran hanyous, demonios o humanos, si eran culpables se le castigaba. Si eran inocentes se les protegía.

En el límite de este mundo con el otro estaban los espíritus guerreros, demonios con diferentes formas, eran neutrales… a menos que…

Hace trescientos años la batalla por la perla de las almas se terminó abruptamente cuando la gran sacerdotisa Hitomiko al ver que al malvado Naraku se estaba transformando en un demonio completo, se sacrificó para detener su transformación, murió y se llevó con ella la joya al otro mundo. Pero la historia no termino con su muerte, cien años después una niña nació y trajo con ella la noticia de que en doscientos años la perla regresaría y con ella las desgracias.

Doscientos años más se han cumplido, el tiempo corre, los avances industriales han desatado guerra entre los terratenientes, shogun…. y entre esta revolución industrial, las mikos del mundo humano están preparadas esperando la señal para su propia guerra.

/

Esa noche no había luna, Kaede, La gran sacerdotisa líder de las mikos guerreras miraba en silencio el cielo que no portaba estrella alguna en él. Cuantas veces pensó que su nacimiento y la noticia que trajo consigo eran malditos, pero la visión de esta noche le ha confortado estos doscientos años de tortura.

-Ya es hora -susurro Kaede

Al amanecer, la cuenta regresiva para que Naraku terminara su transformación en un demonio completo e inmortal empezó.

Kaede estaba sentada en la amplia galería techada del templo de la gran sacerdotisa, vestía su atuendo de hakamas rojas, y aori blanco, con citas de seda roja y doradas entretejidos en las mangas y cuello. Su largo pelo negro no evidenciaba los dos siglos de vida que llevaba, la larga vida de una miko era un regalo del dios suzaku por su lealtad a él, y estaba recogido en una media cola con una cinta dorada y roja en la frente, accesorios de flores de sakura en oro destellaban en su pelo.

Los cuatro caballos que aparecieron en su presencia eran guiados por cuatro mujeres que ella misma se encargó de entrenar. Su traje era diferente del tradicional, basado en el traje de los mortales exterminadores que estaban bajo su mando, la parte de abajo eran botas negras por debajo de las rodillas, unos pantalones negros ajustados y un aori blanco de mangas largas, que bajaba al frente y atrás hasta las rodillas, pero abierto en ambos lados para poder montar a caballo.

-Su excelencia -dijo la mayor Kikyo haciendo una reverencia, seguida de las otras.

-Mi pequeña… veo que ya es hora -responde Kaede con un melodiosa voz

-Sí, señora…-dijo para mirar a la más jóvenes de las cuatro- mi hermana, Kagome ha visto el portador…

Kikyo deja de hablar cuando Kaede eleva la mano, mira Kagome y esta aprieta las riendas de su caballo.

-Creo que nuestra pequeña Kagome ha visto más que eso -dice Kaede y Kagome aguanta su respiración- cierto Kagome?

-Excelencia… -susurra Kagome pero al ver que Kaede sonríe vuelve a respirar con normalidad

-Han sido un poco crueles al no decirle a la pequeña kagome que todas tuvieron la misma relación espiritual en sus sueños-dice Kaede y las cuatro se miran apareciendo el bochorno en sus sonrojadas mejillas

-No puede ser…. -dice Kagome para volver a mirar a sus hermanas- me lo han ocultado!... y yo que pensé que estaba fallando… que había algo raro y ustedes! Arrrghhh!

-Cálmate hermanita… bien, si lo pones de esa manera -dice Kikyo sonrojada para tocar el hombro de Kagome- lo sentimos, pero conste de que ellas tampoco dijeron nada -dijo señalando a las demas

-Era bochornoso! -exclama Sango con los brazos cruzados al pecho y rostro escarlata

-A mí ni me lo recuerdes!… pero en serio que eso significa que? -exclama Ayame con las manos en la cintura y piernas abiertas.

-Es suficiente mis niñas! -dice Kaede con una sonrisa indulgente en su rostro al ver a las chicas peleando, aunque solo Kikyo y Kagome eran hermanas, con sango y Ayame las cuatros bien podrían haber sido hermanas de sangre. Las cuatros guardaron silencio e inclinaron la cabeza cuando le dieron el frente a Kaede- eso es su destino… vivan o mueran.

-¡Pero Excelencia se supone que era un sueño, ellos son!... -exclama Kikyo al ver como el rostro de Kaede se torna serio esta hace silencio

-¡Es suficiente Kikyo! -dice Kaede para ver como las cuatro bajan la mirada- No lo hagas más difícil, ustedes lo decidieron al entregarse a ellos… sabes que no regresaran.

Kaede vio como Kagome giro su rostro a la izquierda para que no viera la tensión en este, y las chicas solo cerraron los ojos y asintieron.

-¿Dónde aparecerá la joya? -pregunta Kaede mirando a Kagome, aunque solo ellas cuatro podían sentir la joya, solo Kagome podía verla con claridad, por eso su nombre.

-En el ferrocarril que cruza el desierto de los vientos del Oeste -dice Kagome con exactitud y aprieta las riendas de su caballo

-Deben irse -ordeno y las cuatro montaron sus respectivos caballos-Kagome… -La joven detiene su caballo y mira a su señora desde su montura- sigue tu corazón es la única manera de salvar tu alma

Kagome miro con miedo a Kaede pero solo le volteo el rostro y espoleo su caballo a empezar el galope. Cuando Kikyo, Sango y Ayame miraron a Kaede esta negó con la cabeza.

-Esas palabras solo fueron para el alma de Kagome -dijo Kaede y las demás asintieron y espolearon su caballo detrás de la más joven del grupo.

-Hasta siempre… Mis hijas -susurro Kaede y el viento llevo sus palabras a los oídos de las chicas que sonrieron, para aumentar la velocidad de sus caballos.

/

Inutashio miro a la gran sacerdotisa en el espejo sagrado de la luna, mientras su mujer, Seiko, se tapó la boca para ocultar la sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

-Sesshomaru esta renuente a seguir sus instintos -Le dice Seiko a Kaede- aún está enojado porque se le ocultara el que su futura mujer fuera humana, pero esa es una de las pruebas y temo que falle.

-Ese cachorro está agotando mi paciencia -murmura Inutashio y Kaede niega con la cabeza

-Entonces debes ordenarle como Comandante que eres, él está bajo tus ordenes -dice Kaede muy seria- la niña no debe morir, solo es un recipiente.

-En serio quiero ver eso -dice Seiko pensando en su hijo mayor sesshomaru- mi pequeño Inuyasha al contrario está muy emocionado, nunca ha ido al mundo humano y el que su compañera sea humana no le molesta, pero le preocupa… cosa que me gustaría tranquilizar, pero es mejor que aprenda sobre la marcha.

-¿Qué pasa con los demás? -cuestiona Kaede, ya que no permitirá ningún cabo suelto para que esta situación acabe de una vez y para siempre.

-Están listo y ansiosos, tienen muchos siglos esperando por sus compañeras -dice Seiko pensando otra vez en su hijo mayor- y no están dispuesto a esperar más… en serio, porque mi Sessh no puede actuar igual al menos con eso.

-Debo decir que cada vez que ha ido al mundo humano no ha visto muchas cosas buenas de ellos- murmura Inutashio

-Pero siempre le he dicho que no juzgue a miles por uno -dice Seiko abatida.

-Entonces todo está como debe ser -dice Kaede para desaparecer de la superficie del espejo.


	2. 2: Tren, Espadas y Balas volando

**Aviso en el summary**:_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

_**De la mano de nuestra Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi, tomo sus grandiosos personajes para darle vida a esta corta historia. Disfrútenlas y gracias por la invitación.**_

_**LAS BUENAS, LOS MALOS Y LOS PERROS**_

_*En un mundo donde el destino rige tu camino, el deseo y el deber se enfrentaran.*_

Capitulo

II

Tren, Espadas y Balas volando

Kikyo bajo su catalejo y se lo paso a Sango la cual miro como se acercaba el ferrocarril, para luego pasárselo a Ayame. Sin embargo Kagome solo tenía la vista fija en el vagón antepenúltimo.

-Sentimos la perla en el tren pero no lo especificamos -dice Kikyo para mirar a kagome

-Está en el antepenúltimo vagón -dice Kagome para espolear su caballo para comenzar a intersectar el tren- Naraku se acerca, debemos apresurarnos!

Kikyo, Sango y Ayame espolearon sus caballos detrás de Kagome, bajaron la colina y cabalgaron paralelo a los rieles por unos minutos hasta que el ferrocarril las alcanzo y estas procedieron a sincronizarse para subirse en este.

Sango iba cubriendo el frente cuando una nube violeta apareció en el horizonte y al Este una nube de lo que parecía una caballería

-¡NARAKU ESTÁ AQUÍ! -grita Sango para coger su arma una colt 45 revisarla y amartillarla- Y TRAE COMPAÑÍA! -termina de avisar para alejarse un poco del tren y tener más libertad de movimiento hacia el Este.

-¡AYAME CUBRE A SANGO! -grita Kikyo para tomar su arco

-DEJAMELOS A MI! -grita Ayame para tomar una escopeta cargarla con seis cartuchos, cinco en el depósito y uno en la recamara.

-¡VE POR LA JOYA KAGOME YO VOY AL FRENTE POR NARAKU!-dice Kikyo mirando a Kagome

-¡ALEJALO DE LA NIÑA KIKYO! -grita Kagome aun sincronizada con el ferrocarril lista para saltar

-Dalo por hecho -susurra Kikyo para espolear su caballo lejos del tren y hacia el frente.

/

En lo alto del risco arenoso, cuatro demonios miraban el tren tambalearse con los ataques del miserable hibrido Naraku.

La mujer al frente había logrado purificar a dos de sus principales marionetas, suikotsi y renkotsu, al parecer su objetivo era mantener a Naraku lejos del tren en lo que la joven que ahora colgaba de una de sus barras lograba afincarse lo suficiente como para saltar dentro del aparato.

-¡Mierda! -exclama Kouga con las manos en la cintura mientras veía asombrado a las mujeres… principalmente la castaña que era su compañera, usar de manera muy hábil una escopeta.

Mientras se sostenía con las piernas Ayame mantenía el caballo recto, mantenía la mira con la mano izquierda, disparaba y recargaba bajando y subiendo el activador de carga, al tiempo que botaba los cartuchos vacíos.

-¡Nuestras compañeras son mikos Guerreras! -exclama Miroku mirando a pelinegra disparar sus dos Colt 45. Sin fallar un tiro y después guardar las armas vacías para coger dos espadas cortas para acercarse a los bandidos y cortar fino al nivel de su garganta.

-Viniendo de ti eso se oye profano miroku -dice Inuyasha, mientras mira asombrado a la mujer del frente tensar la cuerda de su arco, lanzar la flecha hasta Naraku e incrustársela en el pecho.

-Tu mujer se va a matar hermano si sigue impidiéndole la llegada al vagón -dice Sesshomaru muy serio, aún estaba sorprendido que su padre le ordenara venir… su padre nunca le había ordenado hacer algo, ahora entendía porque... él sabía de su compañera.

-¡MALDICION! -se escucha el grito de una chica de voz chillona y luego una explosión.

-Pues no diré nada de la tuya -dice Inuyasha al ver como el techo explota y Kagome sale disparada hacia arriba, luego un tentáculo la atrapa en el aire y la estrella sobre el techo del ferrocarril para jalarla hacia dentro otra vez.

-¡MALDICION! -exclama Sesshomaru lanzándose al aire y transformándose en un colosal perro demonio de color plateado que empieza a correr en grandes zancadas para alcanzar el ferrocarril

-¿Eso significa que la acepta? -pregunta Kouga empezando a transformase en un colosal lobo marrón

-Es sutil -dice Inuyasha para transformase en un enorme perro blanco- pero creo que es un Si.

-Sutil… como sesshomaru -dice Miroku para transformarse en un enorme perro negro

/

Inutashio veía a través del espejo a los cuatro colosales perros demonio correr hacia el ferrocarril en medio del desierto.

-Todo está listo -dice Seiko acercándose a su marido y ambos mirar a través de espejo

-Bien, nuestro hijo estará muy cabreado cuando regrese -murmura Inutashio sin dejar de mirar el espejo

/

Kikyo estaba muy enojada, fastidiada y muy cabreada. Todo este rato solo estuvo peleando con una marioneta de Naraku. Las flechas se le habían acabado, y tener que purificar con una espada no era de su agrado, había que hacer demasiada fuerza al golpear.

Sango espoleo su caballo luego de haber acabado con los bandidos que Naraku controlaba, y ahora trataba de acercarse al tren, kagome estaba en problemas.

-Esto no es buenoooo!-grito Ayame con voz cantarina al ver como muchos tentáculos empezaron a rodear el largo cuerpo del tren, arreo el caballo guardando la escopeta en el flanco y saco una espada larga para cabalgar hacia el tren.

-¡Naraku quiere destruir el tren! -grita Kikyo mientras cabalga en paralelo a la máquina.

-¡No me jodan! -exclama Sango cabalgando al lado del tren y mirando hacia donde provenían los rugidos- no, no, no… esto no es bueno-dijo para volver a mirar hacia atrás- ¡CHICAS TENEMOS COLOSALES PROBLEMAS! -grita sango justo cuando una explosión en los últimos vagones los dejo abiertos a sus ojos.

Kagome estaba atrapada por los tentáculos de Naraku y este tenía en su garras a una pequeña niña que miraba con horror como unos de sus tentáculos se dirigía a ella.

-¡NOOO!-grita Kagome mientras trataba de alcanzar su arma siendo muy tarde cuando la tomo en sus manos.

Todos vieron como Naraku golpeo el costado izquierdo de la niña y de esta salió brillante de sangre la legendaria perla de shikon. Kagome vio como la niña se desangraba mientras Naraku sostenía sonriente y triunfal la perla.

Kikyo aun cabalgando no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... habían fallado.

-¡NARAKUUU! -grita Kagome

Corriendo al lado del tren y cabalgando a su lado, todos vieron como los ojos de Kagome brillaron con determinación al levantar su 9mm y disparar a Naraku atravesando la perla en el acto y su frente.

Una luz brillante exploto, los tentáculos soltaron a Kagome que se lanzó por la niña y la abrazo mientras todo temblaba a su alrededor. Los tentáculos de Naraku empezaron a destruirse y con ello la estructura del tren.

-¡KAGOME!-gritaron las chicas antes de que una gran explosión arrasara con todo lanzándolas lejos de sus monturas y al aire.

/

Segundos antes de la explosión Kagome buscaba una abertura en el mar de tentáculos para poder escapar, cosa difícil con el cuerpecito de la niña desmayado en sus brazos.

-¡Kagome! -la joven escucho en su mente esa voz fuerte y varonil… Y su cuerpo se tensó-¡Kagome!

-¡No puede ser! -susurra apretando el cuerpecito de la niña contra ella- él no puede estar aquí… no, no, no

En eso una parte de los tentáculos se derrite por un vapor venenoso violeta oscuro, abriendo una salida. Lo primero que kagome vio fue el iris verde en el ojo rojo demonio, de una enorme cabeza en un gran cuerpo peludo y plateado.

-¡Salta!-escucha Kagome en su mente pero solo ve al demonio perro mirarla-Salta!

Kagome cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras aprieta los dientes y niega con la cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho que saltes! -ordena la voz y kagome lo mira furiosa-¡SALTA!

La miko suelta la respiración contenida y cargando la niña corrió rápido saltando sobre el lomo del Inu para segundos después el ferrocarril explotar.


	3. 3: Las Buenas, Deseos

**_LAS BUENAS, LOS MALOS Y LOS PERROS_**

_*En un mundo donde el destino rige tu camino, el deseo y el deber se enfrentaran.*_

Capitulo

III

Las Buenas: Deseos

Kagome mira la niña dormir pacíficamente después de una muerte prematura. Detrás de ella sentía la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru. Aun no podía creer que hubiera venido… él dijo que la odiaba por ser humana.

-¿A qué has venido? -pregunta Kagome dejándose caer al lado de la niña y recostándose del tronco del árbol donde estaban descansando mientras esperaban a los demás.

-Mi padre me ordeno que viniera -dice sesshomaru de manera clara y ve como los ojos de Kagome se oscurecen antes de que ella desvié la mirada- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una miko guerrera?

-Sigo siendo humana… aun así seguirías odiándome-responde a su vez kagome mirándolo con tristeza

-No te odio -responde Sesshomaru afilando la mirada- no pongas palabras en mi boca

-Desprecias mi raza es lo mismo -dice a su vez la joven- hemos estado juntos en sueños durante mucho tiempo sesshomaru, cada vez que intentaba decírtelo te negabas hablar de cualquier cosa relacionados con los humanos, así que dime sesshomaru, ¿Cuándo te iba a decir que era humana?

-Debiste insistir más -le dice sesshomaru y Kagome lo mira

-Si te lo decía, mi tiempo contigo se acabaría -susurra está mirándolo a los ojos- solo trataba de retrasarlo, sabía que no eras de este mundo y que nunca vendrías por a mi… lo que pensaras de mí no importaba y aun no importa.

-Planeabas abandonarme -asevera el demonio descruzando los brazos de su pecho- ¡ME ABANDONASTE!

-¡Tú me abandonaste cuando te marchaste de nuestro lugar al saber que era humana! -exclama kagome con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Volví la noche siguiente, pero tú no! -Exclama a su vez el Inu- ¡eso dice mucho de los humanos!

-¡SUELTA ESO DE HUMANOS AQUÍ Y ALLA! -explota la miko poniendo de pie destellando energía purificadora- ¡ME SENTI HUMILLADA Y ABANDONADA! -grita furiosa la miko caminando para enfrentarlo- ¡Y NO ME RECLAMES CUANDO FUISTE TÚ EL QUE SE MARCHÓ PRIMERO, DEJÁNDOME EN EL SUELO FRIO CON SOLO MÁS QUE MIS CABELLOS CUBRIENDO MI CUERPO TEMBLOROSO DE LO QUE TÚ LE HABÍAS HECHO A CADA CENTÍMETRO DE MI PIEL Y LUGAR OCULTO!-grito esta con las mejillas rojas- ¡cuando debiste quedarte a discutir mi estado… tal vez hubiera salido en el tema el que era una miko guerrera!-siguió gritando pero su voz se debilitaba por las lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas como tomates, mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba pequeñas descargas purificadoras en el pecho para hacerle sentir un poco del dolor que ella sintió cuando él le dio la espalda esa noche de ensueño cuando le entrego su alma y él le enseño el placer de tocar el cuerpo de la persona que amas, para después dejarla desnuda en el lugar en el que se juntaban cada vez que entraba en sueño profundo y su alma dejaba su cuerpo para ir en busca del alma del demonio- tal vez… ya no me necesitas…

-Te entregaste a mí, eres mía Kagome, no lo dudes ni por un segundo… entiendes -dice el Inu tomándola por la cadera, mientras con la otra garra le acariciaba el labio inferior

-Entonces porque nunca hablaste de venir a buscarme…-susurra kagome con lágrimas en los ojos- deseaba tanto… (hipo) escuchar…(gemidos) esas palabras

-Pequeña… -susurra Sesshomaru mordiendo suavemente los suaves labios de la miko- el tiempo de un humano es corto… pensé ¿Para qué arriesgarse? ¿Porque no dejarte libre?… así yo no me apegaría a ti, no te extrañaría cuando abandonaras este mundo

-El tiempo no es importante, solo la calidad de los momentos vividos es lo que importa… es lo que dura toda la eternidad.-susurra kagome pidiendo más de la boca del Inu mientras pasaba su pequeña lengua sobre el labio inferior de sesshomaru.

"Sigue tu corazón es la única manera de salvar tu alma" la voz de su señora Kaede resonó en la cabeza de kagome mientras se perdía en la dulce tortura que sesshomaru le proporcionaba a su pechos luego de haberlos liberados del aori.

Como si fuera el último momento de su vida ambos se desnudaron rápidamente, dejándose caer sobre la hierba detrás del árbol donde la pequeña niña de nombre Rin dormía. Querían probar de nuevo las delicias de unir sus cuerpos, no lo entendía, pero cada vez que estaban juntos sus pechos latían rápidamente, sus respiraciones ansiaban la del otro.

-Es definitivo… Kagome… -susurro sesshomaru mientras besaba el canal entre los suaves y tersos pechos de la miko, y las garras se deslizaba por la húmeda, palpitante y tersa piel de entre sus piernas- me has entregado tu alma y ahora…

-Te entregare… mi cuerpo, te amo sesshomaru -susurro kagome con firmeza, para gemir- Aaaaahh -cuando el Inu volvió a torturar sus pezones con los colmillos y luego seguía bajando deslizando la lengua por su vientre al llegar a él para seguir su trayecto hasta el calor de la unión de sus largos y tersos muslos- ¡Sessh! -grito echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras elevaba las caderas y enterraba los dedos en la larga cabellera plateada cuando sesshomaru mordió el nudo pequeño de nervios que la volvía loca y lo hacía vibrar hasta que la miko alcanzo su primer orgasmo

-¡Oh dios! -gimió temblorosa y dando pequeñas respiraciones

-Te lo prohíbo…-susurra sesshomaru mientras se colocaba en la entrada de la miko pero sin penetrar

-Odio…(respira entrecortadamente cuando siente la punta del miembro de sesshomaru rozar su entrada) que… me des… ordenes…-respirando profundo cuando sesshomaru la beso fuertemente

-Te Prohíbo abandonarme -dijo este con firmeza mientras la penetraba haciéndola suya totalmente

-¡SESSH! -grito kagome dejando caer la frente en el cuello de sesshomaru mientras respiraba profundo cuando el dolor de ser tomada profundamente le cegó y lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

-Sshh-susurro sesshomaru lamiendo con su aspera lengua las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas y luego lamia sus labios pidiéndole que le dejara entrar, a lo que Kagome acepto.

Cuando sesshomaru sintió a su mujer relajarse, sus largos dedos volvieron a torturarla entre los húmedos pliegues, lo que provoco que ella misma empezara a moverse buscando su placer, haciendo que para el Inu fuera una tortura tanto los movimientos externos como los que sus húmedos pliegues internos le hacían a su miembro.

El tiempo los había absorbido y kagome lloraba pues su cuerpo no toleraría otro climax, su piel ardía, sus pezones palpitaban mientras sesshomaru entraba una y otra vez en su interior marcándola como suya de todas las maneras posible.

-¡Sessh!... no… mas… -gemía de manera confusa- por favor! -grito la miko cuando el orgasmo casi la alcanzaba pero sesshomaru evito que se viniera- por favor ya no más!

-Promételo -susurra con el aliento pesado sobre el cuello de Kagome pues la estaba tomando de espalda

-Que…! -gimo kagome confusa negando con la cabeza…

-Di, nunca te abandonare sesshomaru -le susurro mientras volvía a embestirla fuertemente haciendo revotar los pechos de Kagome entre las garras de sesshomaru

-Nooo…-susurro negando con la cabeza

-¡Dilooo!-gimió sesshomaru mientras retrasaba su propio orgasmo algo muy difícil de hacer cuando el interior de su miko era tan estrecho y caliente.

-Yo no… Aaahh-grito kagome al sentir al inu tocar su matriz con su siguiente embestida

-Dilo! -gimo sesshomaru apretando el nudo de nervios entre los pliegues de la miko haciendo estremecerse de placer pero sin alcanzar el orgasmo que necesitaba para liberarse

-Yo…-susurro con lágrimas de placer deslizando por sus mejillas- nunca te abandonare…-gimio cuando el volvió a penetrarla pero aun no le daba lo que quería- …sesshomaru -entonces el inu la elevo girándola para estar cara a cara y la embistió hasta que kagome se desmayó por la intensidad del orgasmo abrazada a su demonio.

/

Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame y Kouga caminaron el último tramo hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

-No puedo creer que Kagome rompiera la joya -susurra Kikyo caminado al lado de Sango y Ayame, los chicos caminaban detrás de ellas

-La pregunta correcta seria… como es eso posible -se cuestiona Sango

-Revisamos cada parte del ferrocarril y no había señal de los dos fragmentos de la joya-dice Inuyasha

-Ninguna pudimos sentirla… es como si hubiera desaparecido -murmura Ayame acomodándose la escopeta sobre su hombro, única cosa que pudo salvar de la explosión…-tanta gente muerte… hemos fallado

-Hay cosas que son inevitable -dice Kouga apretando ligeramente el hombro de su mujer

-Lo de Kagome es definitivo… -susurra Kikyo tocando su pecho para detenerse al sentir un escalofrío cortante atravesar su espalda- debemos apresurarnos

Todos corrieron los últimos metros para encontrarse con el Inu y la miko.

/

Kagome retiro el largo mechón de cabello plateado que descansaba sobre la mejilla de su ahora marido.

-No es justo…-susurra esta para acercar sus labios a los del Inu y besarlo suavemente

Entonces miro a la niña del otro lado del árbol y sonrió con tristeza al recordar todas las personas que murieron por su incompetencia "Al menos ella sobrevivió" pensó la miko para abrir su mano y dejar ver la perla de shikon con un hoyo en el medio, por donde su bala cruzo llevándose el fragmento central de esta.

-Ya es hora… -dijo Kagome y la perla empezó a brillar mientras más la acercaba a su pecho- solo el alma más poderosa sobrevivirá

Kagome fue envuelta en un haz de luz cuando la perla termino de entrar en su pecho, y como tenía los ojos cerrados no se percató de que la pequeña se había despertado y escuchado sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.


	4. 4: Los Malos, Deber, Epilogo: Los Perros

**_LAS BUENAS, LOS MALOS Y LOS PERROS_**

_*En un mundo donde el destino rige tu camino, el deseo y el deber se enfrentaran.*_

Capitulo

IV

Los Malos: Deber

/

Sesshomaru termino de ponerse su armadura frente a la pequeña que lo miraba asombrado.

-Lo prometiste kagome…-susurra sesshomaru al recordar como se despertó al sentir la poderosa energía a su lado para ver a su mujer desaparecer en un resplandor rosado.

-Así que Kagome logro quitarle una parte de la joya a Naraku -susurra Kikyo viendo la rabia y el dolor brillar en los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru

-Y la absorbió -dice sesshomaru casi ladrando sabiendo lo que Naraku podía hacerle para conseguir ese fragmento.

Todos guardan silencio, pues al llegar vieron en la mano de sesshomaru el tatuaje de líneas rojas y violetas entrecruzadas rodear su dedo corazón, símbolo de su unión con su compañera.

-¿Listos? -cuestiona sesshomaru a los presentes y todos asiente luego de revisar sus armas.

/

Kagome se encontraba de pie frente a Naraku, claramente se podía ver el fragmento faltante de la perla incrustado en su frente. Había llegado ilesa porque tenía la perla, pero sus amigos la tendrían difícil para llegar dentro del castillo.

"Estoy sola" pensó kagome pero algo cálido entre sus dedos la hizo bajar su guardia y desviando la mirada a su mano derecha… vio como un hermoso tatuaje de líneas rojas y violetas se entrecruzaban rodeando su dedo corazón

-Sesshomaru… -susurro Kagome con una sonrisa que no duro mucho pues desapareció al sentir como algo perforaba su pecho, esta elevo la mirada y vio la sonrisa de Naraku por su fácil victoria

-Por fin… mía -dijo Naraku enterrando el tentáculo más profundo en el pecho de kagome la cual apretaba el apéndice intentando evitar que fuera más adentro.

-Nun…ca -dice tratando de respirar, cosa imposible, el tentáculo estaba perforando su tórax- asff

-Y ¿Quién lo evitara… tú? -dice Naraku para empezar a reír a carcajadas, cuando de repente todo a su alrededor exploto, y las paredes se fueron al suelo.

-¡KAGOME! -grita sesshomaru

Inuyasha de un solo movimiento de su colmillo aparto la nube de polvo y todos vieron a Kagome sobre Naraku colgar siendo sostenida solo por el tentáculo enterrado en su pecho, está por su parte gira el rostro y mira a sesshomaru

-Viniste…asff… a por mí… -susurro Kagome sonriendo mientras la sangre se deslizaba por su pecho y por la comisura de sus labios

-Siempre… recuerdas-dijo sesshomaru con la espada en alto y apuntando hacia la miko la regaña- te prohibí dejarme

-Jamás lo hare -le dijo al Inu, para entonces mirar a Naraku y sonreírle- Si Naraku…aass… yo te lo impediré

-¿Y cómo harás eso? -pregunto un sonriente Naraku

-Deseándolo-susurro Kagome, Naraku paro de reír y la miro serio

Todos vieron la sonrisa de Naraku desaparecer al ver como kagome soltó el tentáculo y este fácilmente termino de atravesar su pequeño cuerpo.

- Deseo que desaparezcas Perla de Shikon… para Siempre. -dijo Kagome sus brazos cayeron y con su último suspiro su cabeza cayo hacia adelante.

-¡NOOOOO! -gritaron todos y Sesshomaru se lanzó por su mujer pero una fuerte explosión los lanzo a todos hacia atrás.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando sesshomaru por fin tomo el cuerpo inerte de su mujer en sus brazos, con delicadeza quito las marcas de polvo y sangre de su hermoso rostro.

-Kagome… -susurro el inu quitando un último rastro de sangre de sus labios

Cuando poso su cuerpo y saco a colmillo sangrado para revivirla, la espada no funciono.

/

/

EPILOGO

Los perros: Destino

Hacía un año desde la muerte de Kagome. "Su alma no está aquí" recordó Sesshomaru las palabras de Kikyo cuando no pudo revivirla con colmillo sangrado.

El Inu miraba la perla negra posada en el cojín blanco sobre el altar, Housenki se la había ofrecido en señal de respeto cuando arribo con el cuerpo de su mujer en brazos al castillo de la luna, en los límites de este mundo con el otro. Aún conservaba el tatuaje en forma de anillo en su dedo y recordó que ella también se llevó su sello con ella.

/

Inuyasha miraba a su hermano contemplar la perla negra donde reposaba el cuerpo de su cuñada, la cual vigilaba día y noche sin dormir, y luego se giró a sus padres.

-Es testarudo mi hermano -dijo este y los inus mayores asintieron

-Al parecer tendremos que intervenir -susurra Seiko soltando un suspiro para con un movimiento de sus finas garras un hilo rosa envolvió el cuerpo de sesshomaru haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

/

"Lo habían dormido" pensó sesshomaru mirando el lugar en sus sueños donde él se reunía con su kagome. "Había evitado dormir para no volver a este lugar, pero al parecer, como siempre la última palabra la tenía su padre" siguió pensando el Inu cuando le dio la espalada al lugar para así despertar, pero un sollozo seguido de un gemido lo hizo detenerse.

Con cuidado se giró, con pasos lentos pero firmes se fue acercando al jardín oculto por las rocas.

-Kagome -susurro el Inu al ver el pequeño cuerpo sentado en forma fetal en el suelo abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y que se estremecía entre sollozos hizo silencio

-Sessh -respondió una voz ronca y ahogada

Sesshomaru vio son asombro como el largo pelo negro se hizo a un lado cuando kagome giro la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios y más lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Viniste! -grito Kagome poniéndose en pie, mostrándole a sesshomaru su cuerpo desnudo con una gran cicatriz en el pecho, cosa que llamo poderosamente la atención al youkai.- ¡Sabía que vendrías!

Mientras la miko caminaba hacia su marido se percató de sus ojos fijo en su pecho y avergonzada se detuvo para con sus brazos cubrir su pecho.

-Lo siento -susurro kagome agachando la cabeza

-¿Por cumplir tu promesa? -dijo sesshomaru para deshacer el espacio que los separaba y abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho- ¿lo recuerdas?

-Jamás te dejare -susurro esta contra el pecho de su compañero

-Buena chica -dijo está acariciando su largo cabello negro

-No soy un perro…-susurra está elevando la mirada con un hermoso puchero en los labios- tú lo eres

-Lo sé -dijo sesshomaru para sacar su lengua y lamer sus labios.

/

Fuera de ese lugar donde las almas se encontraban, en el castillo de la luna la perla negra se rompió ante el rostro sonriente de todos y vieron como el cuerpo de Kagome floto hasta posarse sobre el de sesshomaru en el suelo y este la abrazo como si fuera lo más natural de mundo haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro dormido de la miko.

OWARI

Fin.

En serio es difícil escribir con limites jajaja y disculpen las faltas ortográficas. Espero que la historia les haya gustado y hayan pasado un bueno momento al leerla ya que eso es lo que importa. Yo me divertí mucho mientras fundía mi cerebro y trataba como loca de crear una historia corta, y reconozco que es la más corta de todo mi repertorio jajajajaja, en verdad no soy buena escribiendo con límites, fue todo un reto que me alegro llevar a cabo y concluido.

Saludos y gracias por haberme invitado a este viaje tan divertido, suerte a todas.

GAIYA.


End file.
